


White Tee (song fic)

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: in which you mess up zeke's white tee.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Kudos: 48





	White Tee (song fic)

**Author's Note:**

> white tee - summer walker.

“Look at this pussy. Just look at how wet n’ messy you’re getting me, sweetheart.” 

You know he wants you to answer, he always does. But how could you? With the way he’s pumping his fingers in and out of your tight heat at such a brutal pace, you don’t trust yourself to form a coherent sentence right now. You try to squeeze your thighs together, to push against the firm hand that spreads you apart, but your efforts are fruitless. 

“Daddy, please…” You whine, bunching the sheets in your tight grasp. 

He only offers a low hum of acknowledgement, too taken by the sound of your wetness against his skin as he fucks his fingers into you fervently. There’s a moment before he looks up at you over the frame of his glasses. “What, you want me to stop?” 

You’re quick to shake your head. You absolutely do not want him to stop. 

“What do you want then? I can’t read your mind, doll.” 

The pressure forming in the pit of your stomach has wound itself so tightly; your toes curl as numbness spreads across your limbs and your body rolls in tandem with his rough ministrations. “Oh fuck, oh fuck - m’ gonna cum!” 

He smiles. “Yeah? You gonna cum for daddy?” 

Brows knit and nodding dumbly, another moan rips from your throat as Zeke leans down and wraps his full lips around your clit. It’s so damn good, almost like the pleasure you feel is white hot and burning - so good in fact, that you’re unable to warn him when the pressure inside you suddenly snaps and your orgasm comes crashing down like a wave against a shore. 

You cry out as wentness spills down your skin, and it’s not hard to miss Zeke’s surprise when he realises what’s happening. In fact, you kind of love it. Your essence drips from his lips and soaks his beard, and his laboured breathing and blown pupils is enough indication of the effect you’re having on him right now. He moans deeply as he continues sucking on your swollen clit, thrusting his fingers faster and harder until your juices have ruined the sheets and his once-dry shirt. 

“Good girl,” he finally says, feeling your thigh quiver beneath his palm. He ignores your weak protests as he continues to bombard your abused cunt with attention. “Such a good fucking girl.” With your fingers grasping his wrist desperately, he punctuates his words by pursing his lips and spitting on your pussy, and moves his hand from your leg to mix his saliva with the remnants of your messy orgasm. 

“Open your mouth, pretty girl.” Yeah, you’re in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
